Destino Escuridão
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Gina tinha uma missão. Poderia não voltar dela. Contudo, encarou e foi destino à escuridão. Mais uma song DG minha, música 'No Fear' The Rasmus! R


**_Destino Escuridão_**

**N.A.:** Voltei! Gente que saudade de escrever e de receber uns reviews básicos! Voltei com mais uma song, é tenho mesmo esse vício! Mas prometo que vou escrever uma fic, aliás, tô escrevendo a prometida 'Mais do que palavras', mas ela ta mais do que parada... Tô sem tempo para me dedicar a ela! Espero que você gostem dessa, a música é 'No fear', do The Rasmus:

* * *

Gina chegara onde queria, trabalhava como uma Aurora e era respeitada. Conseguira se livrar das amarras de sua família, que acreditava que qualquer função além de cuidar da casa seria muito perigosa para ela. Agora sentia-se realizada, colaborando de alguma maneira para acabar com a maldade, a sombra que colocava o mundo bruxo sob a escuridão dos tempos de medo. 

Ela, curiosamente, talvez por estar encarando aquilo tudo tão de perto, não parecia ter o mesmo medo de todos os outros. É verdade que após a ação, chegava em sua casa e desabava, sem vontade de comer, de dormir, de viver enquanto tanta maldade existisse no mundo.

_No fear  
(Sem medo)  
No fear  
(Sem medo)  
_

Todavia, ela não tinha medo. Encarava, brincava com a morte no seu dia-a-dia, a qualquer momento poderia ser atingida por uma maldição imperdoável, por um punhal em suas costas, já que a traição do seu lado andava grande, mas mesmo assim seguia em frente, fazendo o que tinha que fazer. E fazendo muito bem, porque era considerada a melhor Aurora no momento.

_Girl,  
(Garota,)  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
(Você viveu sua vida como um cisne adormecido)  
Your time has come  
(Sua hora chegou)  
To go deeper  
(De ir mais fundo)  
_

Sempre sofria quando lembrava-se de como era submetida a vontade das outras pessoas em seu passado. "Não, Gina, você não vai fazer isso, é perigoso", a voz de seus pais ecoava em sua mente. "Vá, faça isso para mim, pequena Gina", a voz de Tom Riddle sempre a lembrava de como tinha sido fraca. Vivera sua vida por um tempo como um cisne que adormece enquanto voa e é levado pelo vento.

Mas agora não era mais assim, ela mandava em si, ninguém mais a dizia o que fazer. Até mesmo tinha algumas acusações de insubordinação em sua ficha de Aurora, já que não queria nem mesmo obedecer ordens de seus supervisores.

Hoje ela se arrumava, vestia-se e preparava-se com os sortilégios e feitiços mais eficientes. Ia em direção a uma missão nada fácil. Entraria na toca do lobo para resgatar um prisioneiro valioso, e talvez não conseguisse sair dali viva.

_Girl,  
(Garota,)  
Your final journey has just begun  
(Sua jornada final apenas começou)  
But destiny chosed the reaper  
(Mas o destino escolheu a morte)  
_

Poderia ser sua jornada final. Mas era uma missão que não poderia ser deixada de lado e que ninguém mais realizaria. Os Aurores confiaram nela para vencer, coisa que seu passado não mostrava nada semelhante. Agora ela tinha que provar para si mesma que era forte, que conseguiria e que sairia vencedora da escuridão. Driblando a morte, como sempre.

_No fear  
(Sem medo)  
Destination darkness  
(Destino escuridão)  
No fear  
(Sem medo)  
Destination darkness  
(Destino escuridão)  
No fear  
(Sem medo)  
_

Aparatou próxima ao covil Malfoy. Fontes asseguravam que o prisioneiro fugitivo, Draco Malfoy, estava ali, escondido entre os feitiços de proteção de sua mansão. Escondido na covardia. Gina sabia que ele era mesmo um covarde. Diferentemente dela.

Quando ela o transportava para a prisão do Ministério, na longa viagem acabaram um salvando a vida do outro diversas vezes, mesmo ele devendo deixá-la morrer para fugir. Mas por que ele sempre a salvava? Porque ambos se apaixonaram e somente Gina foi sincera aos seus sentimentos, confessando seu amor a ele.

Malfoy tinha negado tudo, e em um dia cinzento, de chuva constante, ela o entregara para prisão. Se ele tivesse admitido que a amava, teria largado tudo, carreira, dignidade, prestigio, para fugir com ele. Contudo, Draco era um covarde, e ela o entregou no dia mais triste da sua vida, voltando para a rotina anterior, mas quase como uma morta-viva. Um cisne adormecido que continua voando.

_Girl,  
(Garota,)  
Rain falls down from the northern skies  
(A chuva cai dos céus do norte)  
Like poisoned knives  
(Como punhais envenenados)  
With no mercy  
(Sem piedade)  
_

Agora ele tinha fugido sozinho e ela estava ali para levá-lo de volta à prisão. O que a assustava era vê-lo novamente, sabendo que todo sentimento que ela tinha escondido no peito ressurgiria a afogando em lágrimas, em tristezas não curadas, mágoas profundas que doíam mais do que qualquer ferimento.

A muito custo conseguira vencer todas as armadilhas estava um passo dentro da mansão. Só precisava achá-lo. Mas ele a achou primeiro. Gina virava-se para subir as escadas centrais do hall de entrada quando mãos a seguraram por trás, tentando desarmá-la. Ela conhecia aquelas mãos. Mãos que ela segurara diversas vezes.

Rapidamente ele virou-a de frente para ele e Gina encontrou o que mais temia. O frio daqueles olhos cinzentos. Tentou se soltar mas ele também era forte.

-Veio atrás de mim para me levar de volta para a prisão é? Ou veio apenas para ver meus lindos olhos? - Draco disse ironicamente.

-O que você acha, fofo? - Gina disse com raiva na voz. -Você está me machucando!

-A idéia é essa. Não vou deixar você me entregar de novo. Rá, e ainda disse que me amava, se não amasse teria feito o quê, me matado? - ele respondeu apertando mais os braços dela e em seguida soltando.

-E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Sou um AURORA, Malfoy! E se você não me amava, porque eu tinha que deixar de fazer minha obrigação? - o ressentimento na voz dela era grande.

-Tem razão. Mas e se eu dissesse que te amo? - ele disse sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

-Eu não acreditaria. - respondeu simplesmente, mas seu coração estava mais acelerado do que nunca. -Por que você diria agora e não antes? Só para eu não te entregar.

-Faz sentido, se eu estivesse no seu lugar também não acreditaria. - o tom frio de sua voz amenizou. -Mas eu sei um jeito de você acreditar.

Ele aproximou-se dela de repente e a beijou. Gina estava desconfiada daquele beijo. Eles haviam sim, se beijado antes, quando estavam viajando juntos, mas tinha sido diferente. Esse beijo parecia mais... agridoce, mais... selvagem, mais... falso! Quando constatou isso juntou forças para afastá-lo, segurando seus sentimentos dentro de si. Não podia deixar-se levar.

-É mentira! - disse limpando a boca com as costas da mão. -Esse beijo não é como os outros. Você está fazendo isso só para eu não levá-lo, mas não vai conseguir! - a mágoa era nítida em sua voz.

Deu vários passos para trás e lançou um feitiço que o deixasse inconsciente. Mas ele se defendeu prontamente.

-NÃO É MENTIRA! - ele gritou de longe, mas continuava não passando muita emoção. -EU REALMENTE TE AMO, NÓS PODEMOS FUGIR, ESQUECER TUDO ISSO E SERMOS FELIZES LONGE DAQUI.

-Não, Draco, não podemos, porque eu não consigo acreditar em você. - ela disse em voz baixa e ele pela distancia não entendeu.

Subitamente Gina sentiu uma forte dor nas costas. Perdeu o ar e pendeu para frente. Sua visão embaçou e viu uma sobra, que era Draco, correr em sua direção. Levou o braço direito até as costas e encontrou o motivo de sua dor, um punhal.

_Girl,  
(Garota,)  
Close your eyes for the one last time  
(Feche seus olhos pela última vez)  
Sleepless nights  
(Noites sem dormir)  
From here to eternity  
(Daqui até a eternidade) _

-Gina! GINA! - Draco gritou desesperado.

-Draco! - a voz dela estava baixa e falava muito devagar, com dificuldade para respirar. -Eu sabia que dessa missão eu não passaria como Aurora. Ou eu fugiria com você, ou morreria tentando te levar.

-Shhh... - ele respondeu colocando a mão sobre a boca dela. -Não se esforce, eu vou te curar. - uma lágrima pingou de um dos olhos de Draco, ele nem lembrava mais de como era chorar. -Já te salvei tantas vezes, não é? - mas ele sabia que aquela adaga era envenenada com uma poção sem contra-feitiço.

Era o modo preferido de seu pai resolver os problemas que o incomodavam. Draco estava irado por seu pai matar a única mulher que havia amado em toda sua vida. Por que ele tinha sido tão covarde para fugir com ela na hora certa? Temeu represálias de seu pai, mas seria melhor do que passar por isso agora.

Se tivessem fugido talvez estivessem em algum lugar longe da escuridão daquela mansão, felizes e bem. E Gina estaria viva. Ele até mesmo trocaria sua vida por ela se fosse necessário.

De repente teve a idéia.

-Draco, eu te amo. - ela disse as últimas palavras, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se gelando, sem forças até para pensar. As lágrimas que escorriam inconscientes de seus olhos cessaram. A vida ia-se, e ela ia em direção a escuridão.

_No fear  
(Sem medo)  
Destination darkness  
(Destino escuridão)  
_

-Eu também te amo, Gi. - Draco respondeu, chorando e se concentrando.

Não podia perder tempo, se queria mesmo fazer o que ia fazer agora, não podia demorar. Pegou sua varinha, concentrou-se em Gina, na pessoa que ela era, nos bons momentos que tinham passado juntos, nas palavras doces que ela havia dito a ele, no seu sorriso que tudo iluminava e na importância da vida dela. No quanto a amava e se arrependia por não ter feito o que era certo quando pode.

Apontou a varinha para si e disse a palavra de encantamento: "Vitalis".

Pensou na vida dele. Sempre cheia de egoísmo, tristeza, ódio e frieza. Até ela aparecer, e mesmo brigando com ele, tratando-o como um simples prisioneiro, iluminou sua vida, e até arriscou a dela para salvá-lo. Agora ele a recompensaria por salvá-lo, não só dos riscos, mas da vida.

Virou a varinha para ela e disse o outro encantamento, o complementar: "Revitalis".

Esse era um recurso que só os bruxos tinham. Não poderiam reviver ninguém, mas podiam trocar a sua vida mágica pela do outro, apenas quando o outro tinha acabado de morrer, se demorassem muito, ambos morriam.

Draco começou a sentir-se muito fraco, caindo por cima de Gina, quase inconsciente. Mas pode antes de ir para a escuridão, sentir que o peito dela subia e descia, ela respirava! Tinha conseguido. Agora podia morrer em paz.

_No fear  
(Sem medo)  
Destination darkness  
(Destino escuridão)  
No fear  
(Sem medo)  
_

Gina abriu os olhos e encontrou Draco deitado sobre si. Não entendeu nada. Pensava que tinha morrido. Mas parecia que ele a havia curado. O engraçado foi de repente ter um jorro de memórias estranhas, que não eram suas. Ela estava sozinha, chorando em um quarto, pensando em quanto seu pai era mal, depois estava ali, vendo ela mesma morrer e... não!

Entendeu o que tinha se passado. Ele fizera o feitiço mais perigoso de todos para salvá-la. O "Revitalis". Draco tinha dado sua vida por ela. E Gina sentiu-se mal por não acreditar no amor dele.

Sentiu a urgência de sair dali. Lúcio voltaria a qualquer momento para falar com o filho e se a encontrasse ali, a mataria sem dúvidas. Não podia desperdiçar a vida que Draco lhe dera.

Empurrou o corpo sem vida dele para o lado. Chorando muito por ele ter desperdiçado a vida dele com ela. Segurou seu rosto e deu um beijo suave nos lábios do seu amor. Teria que se conformar a nunca viver com ele.

Saiu da mansão pelo mesmo caminho que entrara e foi para sua casa. Pensativa e despedaçada. Encontrou consolo em apenas um fato daquela sua vida de escuridão. Ela estaria sim com Draco, pois ele estava, literalmente, dentro de si. Gina agora tinha todas as lembranças da vida dele, as boas e as más. Ele continuava vivo dentro dela e ela continuaria a amá-lo, agora entendendo-o melhor e sabendo os motivos de todas as atitudes que ele havia tomado e que os havia separado no passado.

O amor dela por ele estava mais forte e quando o encontrasse novamente seriam muito felizes juntos, sem mais máscaras ou segredos, pois ela o entendia e amava exatamente como ele era.

**Fim**

* * *

**N.A.:** E aí? O que acharam? REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁ! 

Ah, vou dedicar essa song à Ianê, que leu primeiro (prometo que escrevo algo feliz da próxima vez para você!) e também à Yellowred, que leu segundo , e que mesmo que inconscientemente acabou me influenciando para esse fim, que é a cara dela! He, he! Bijinhos!

Aproveitando, quero agradecer aos prêmios do 2º D/G fic Awards! Muitooooooo obrigada para quem me indicou para concorrer nas categorias e para quem depois foi lá votar em mim! ;) Valeu mesmo, eu fiquei muitíssimo feliz e animada para fazer um esforço e não deixar de escrever, mesmo sem tempo e com dificuldades!


End file.
